Various types of semiconductor controlled ignition systems have been proposed; in one such system, a first signal is generated at a predetermined angular position of a piston in the internal combustion engine, and thereafter a second signal, the second signal causing generation of an ignition event, that is, opening of the semiconductor switch in the primary circuit to induce a high-voltage pulse in the secondary, causing arc-over at a spark plug. The signals are preferably generated by transducer systems which may be magnetic-conductive, magnetic with other types of pick-ups, for example a Hall generator, optical controls, or the like. Such ignition systems have been described, for example, in German Disclosure Document DT-OS No. 2,448,675, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,551. In these systems, the saturation current which causes losses is reduced, so that the losses in the primary ignition circuit of the ignition system likewise will be reduced. An electronic switch is provided, the open or blocked time thereof being so selected that, when the switch closes, there is still sufficient time for current to rise as it flows into the inductance of the ignition coil. If the engine rotates slowly, then the current will remain in the saturation region for an excessively long time, resulting in substantial power losses in the coil itself, undesired heating thereof, and undesired heating of electronic components to which the system is connected.